goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcia Mitzman-Gaven
Marcia Mitzman-Gaven is an American actress. Biography Born Marcia Mitzman in New York City, she studied at the High School of Performing Arts and made her Broadway debut in 1979, which would lead to a successful musical theatre career. In 1992 she received a Tony Award nomination for her role as Nora Walker in The Who's Tommy. Mitzman-Gaven was also a television actress in programmes such as Frasier and Get Smart, as well as voicing animated characters in Small Soldiers and The Simpsons. Singing Mitzman-Gaven began her stage musical career playing Betty Rizzo in Grease and went on to act as the alternate to many major roles such as Nellie Forbush in South Pacific and Mrs. Lovett in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Mitzman-Gaven also played Svetlana in the Broadway production of Chess and originated the roles of Carol Bates in Welcome to the Club and Mrs. Walker in The Who's Tommy. Stage Grease (1979) *Look at Me, I'm Sandra Dee (contains solo lines) *Rydell Fight Song *Shakin' at the High School Hop *There Are Worse Things I Could Do (solo) *Finale The Rocky Horror Show (1981) *Dammit, Janet! (duet) *Over at the Frankenstein Place (contains solo lines) *Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (contains solo lines) *Eddie's Teddy (contains solo lines) *Planet, Schmanet, Janet (contains solo lines) *Rose Tint My World/Don't Dream It, Be It/Wild and Untamed Thing (contains solo lines) *Superheroes (duet) High Button Shoes (1983) *Can't You Just See Yourself in Love with Me? (duet) *Next to Texas, I Love You (contains solo lines) *Security (contains solo lines) *Can't You Just See Yourself in Love with Me? (Reprise)(duet) *You're My Girl (duet) Oliver! (1984) Londoner *Consider Yourself *Who Will Buy? Nancy (understudy) *It's a Fine Life (contains solo lines) *I'd Do Anything (contains solo lines) *Oom-Pah-Pah (contains solo lines) *As Long as He Needs Me (solo) *It's a Fine Life (reprise)(contains solo lines) *As Long as He Needs Me (reprise)(solo) Zorba (1985) *The Butterfly (contains solo lines) *Why Can't I Speak?/That's a Beginning (contains solo lines) Brigadoon (1986) *The Love of My Life (solo) *My Mother's Wedding Day (contains solo lines) South Pacific (1987) *A Cockeyed Optimist (solo) *Twin Soliloquies (duet) *I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Outta My Hair (contains solo lines) *I'm in Love With a Lovely Guy (contains solo lines) *Honey Bun (contains solo lines) *Some Enchanted Evening (reprise)(solo) *Finale (Dites-Moi) (contains solo lines) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1987) *The Worst Pies in London (solo) *Poor Thing (solo) *My Friends (duet) *Pirelli's Miracle Elixir (contains solo lines) *Wait (solo) *Epiphany (duet) *A Little Priest (duet) *God, That's Good (contains solo lines) *By the Sea (duet) *Not While I'm Around (duet) *Parlor Songs (duet) *Searching (contains solo lines) *Final Scene (contains solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) Anything Goes (1988) *I Get a Kick Out of You (duet) *You're the Top (duet) *Anything Goes (contains solo lines) *Blow, Gabriel, Blow (contains solo lines) *Buddie, Beware (solo) Chess (1988) *You and I (contains solo lines) *I Know Him So Well (duet) Welcome to the Club (1989)(originated the role) *A Place Called Alimony Jail *That's a Woman (contains solo lines) *Rio *The Trouble with You (contains solo lines) *Southern Comfort *The Name of Love (solo) *Love Behind Bars *It Wouldn't Be You A Little Night Music (1991) *Every Day a Little Death (duet) *Weekend in the Country (contains solo lines) *The World Won't End/Every Day a Little Death (reprise)(duet) The Who's Tommy (1993)(originated the role) *It's a Boy! (contains solo lines) *Twenty-One (contains solo lines) *Christmas (contains solo lines) *There's a Doctor (duet) *Go to the Mirror (contains solo lines) *I Believe My Own Eyes (duet) *Smash the Mirror (solo) *Welcome *Finale Ragtime (1997) *Goodbye, My Love (solo) *Journey On (contains solo lines) *What Kind of Woman (solo) *Nothing Like the City (contains solo lines) *New Music (contains solo lines) *Till We Reach That Day (contains solo lines) *Our Children (duet) *Back to Before (solo) Show Boat (2001) *Can't Help Lovin' Dat Man (contains solo lines) *Bill (solo) Gallery mitzmangavensvetlana.jpg|'Svetlana Sergievsky' in Chess. gavennora.jpg|'Nora Walker' in The Who's Tommy. gavenmother.jpg|'Mother' in Ragtime. Mitzman-Gaven, Marcia